Catastrophy
by Ukkie
Summary: Written in memory of my beloved cat Lola who got killed by dogs. It's the third and last in a series. The other two stories you can find on too. Although it is the third in a series, this story can be read as a stand-alone story.


**First things first. They ain't mine, no money is made and never will be. I just love them so much I can't stop playing with them.**

**This is my first story that was published in a zine and I am so proud of that.**

**The story appeared in "Seasoned Timber 4" published by Agent With Style. **

**It is the third story in the "Lola series" and it is the last. Writing these stories helped me through the pain of losing her and is a token of my love for her. I'll never forget you Lola!**

**Nelleke**

Cat-astrophy

"Starsky, in my office!" Dobey's voice bellowed through the squad room.

Starsky looked up from his comic book and asked Hutch, who was writing long overdue reports, "What have I done?"

Hutch shrugged and went on typing.

"On my way Cap."

Starsky entered Dobey's office a little anxious, not knowing what to expect. He closed the door with his foot, which earned him a scowl from his superior.

"Sit down, son."

_That doesn't sound too bad_ Starsky thought and sat down.

Dobey looked a little nervous and Starsky started to enjoy himself. It wasn't often that Dobey was squirming and fidgeting before he started to talk.

"You know I'm going away for a week?"

"Yes Cap and may I say that you deserve a break. You've been working so hard and I guess that Mrs. Dobey…"

"Shut up Starsky! Let me finish."

"Sure Cap, go ahead." Starsky grinned but made sure Dobey didn't see it.

"Erm…well, you see we have this cat," Dobey started, looking at his hands, "and we can't find anybody to look after her while we're gone." He still didn't look up and Starsky grinned again. "Yes Cap, I know about Lola," he said, "nice cat."

"Hm, yes, but we need to find a place for her to stay for the week. Rosie won't come with us and if Rosie won't come, Edith won't come and well… you see my problem."

Starsky nodded. "That's really a problem cap, you want me to find a place for her?"

"Huh? No, no not at all. Rosie doesn't trust anybody with the damn cat and she's convinced that… well, that only you can take care of her." Dobey sighed in relief now the question was asked, or rather now his daughter's demands were on the table.

"She is?" Starsky asked, "I'll take that as a compliment Cap, but I don't see how I'm gonna do that. I have to work you know."

"I know that," Dobey spat, "but maybe we can figure something out."

"If it's that important to you, I'm willing to take Lola with me for a week. I could leave her with Minnie or Mildred while we're on the street."

Dobey looked up for the first time the conversation started and stared at Starsky to make sure he wasn't joking. But the man on the other side of the desk looked serious and Dobey sighed again, his vacation was saved.

"Maybe," Starsky's voice disturbed the black man's peaceful thoughts, "maybe I should take a few days off too. You know, taking care of a cat is a lot of work and I can't ask just anybody to do it for me." Starsky looked through his dark eyelashes to see how his Captain would react, but the expected explosion didn't come. Dobey just sat there, fist clenched and a deep frown in his forehead.

"Maybe you're right," he said to Starsky's surprise, "If Rosie'd ever find out we're dead."

He rested his chin in his big hand and closed his eyes.

"You mean, we can have a week off?"

"No," Dobey shook his head, his eyes still closed, "I mean you and that partner of yours can work at home. All the reports you two still owe me will keep you busy for at least a week and the cat will be taken care of in the same time."

"Aw Cap, that's not fair. Lola will keep me busy enough and the damn reports can…"

"Starsky! Shut up and do as I say."

The door flung open and Hutch came in, a stack of written reports in his hand.

"Here you are Cap, all signed and now delivered."

"Sit down Hutchinson and listen to me. You two have a new assignment starting next Saturday."

Hutch looked accusingly at Starsky. "What have you done now?"

"Me? I didn't do anything."

Hutch sat down and scowled at his partner. "Of course you've done something, why else do I have to sit down huh?"

"Silence!" Dobey's fist hit his desk and made the pens and papers on it scatter to the floor.

"Can we for once keep this quiet? You two are giving me a head-ache."

Hutch held up his hands, "Okay Cap, we're listening."

"Good," the big man sighed, "it's like I told Starsky before, he's gonna take care of Lola and in the mean time you can help him and finally finish the reports I've been begging for for so long."

"Huh?" Hutch's mouth fell open, "Take care of Lola? Why? And what do you mean by finishing the reports? At home? Like homework?"

Starsky laughed, "Yeah, we're having homework. How about that?"

"You mean, I have homework while you play around with that cat."

"God, I really need a vacation." Dobey looked at his two best men and wondered why they were always acting like children when they were in his office.

"Come and get the cat Friday night and don't forget to finish the reports. No reports means traffic duty for a month."

Starsky stood up, "Sure will Cap and thanks for the week off."

"Yeah Cap," Hutch chimed in, "thanks for the homework."

Dobey sighed once again but said nothing. He watched the two partners leave his office and Starsky's foot close the door. _One more day Harold, just one more day and then you're home free for a week._

"Why did we have to take your car?" Starsky growled, looking angry at Hutch.

"Because I know how it'll be when we get back," Hutch explained.

"And that is?"

"You'll be drooling all over the cat and I'll have to drive anyway, so it seems only fair that we took my car."

"I'm not drooling over a cat!" Starsky sounded offended but Hutch grinned.

"Remember when you found her?"

"Yeah," Starsky smiled remembering how he'd found the five weeks old kitten in a garbage can in an alley, "She was cute wasn't she?"

"See what I mean buddy? You're doing it again and she's not even here yet."

"I still don't see why we had to take this heap of junk. We can't transport a lady like Lola in this junkyard; she'll think she's back in that alley."

Hutch didn't respond but parked the car in front of the Dobey house.

The door flew open and a little girl with black curls came running their way.

"Uncle Hutch, Uncle Starsky, you're gonna take care of Lola!"

Starsky was out of the car in a second and caught the child, lifting her above his head, laughing, "Yes we will, my beauty."

Rosie giggled and Starsky put her down asking, "Where is my princess?"

"She's inside. I have all her things ready and she's so excited about staying with you for a week."

They walked to the house where Edith was waiting for them. "Thank you so much David," she said, "Harold really needs to get away for a while and we didn't know anyone else to ask."

"Don't worry Edith," Starsky smiled, "I'm more than happy to do it. Where is the little lady?"

Rosie appeared with a pitch black, struggling cat in her arms. The cat wriggled free and jumped on the floor. Starsky looked at her, eyes big as saucers. "Wow, she has grown. She's not a little cat anymore."

"No, she ain't." Hutch agreed with a hint of a smile in his eyes.

"What do you feed her? She's grown so much since the last time I saw her."

"Just cat food." Rosie answered, stroking the cat.

"You're sure you didn't give her anything else?"

"No, but she's always hungry."

Starsky grinned, "I bet she is. Come here my little princess." He crouched beside Lola and stroked her on the head. She liked it and returned his friendliness by licking his fingers.

"Hey, she still knows me." Starsky was delighted and stroked Lola's back.

"Come on partner, get the cat and her things and let's go home."

Starsky picked up the cat, "Geez lady, you weigh a ton. What have you been doing lately huh?"

"None of your business Starsk. Get her things and let these people get ready for their vacation."

"Oh yeah, where are you going?"

"We'll be at my cabin," Dobey's voice startled them, "But don't have the nerve to disturb us, no matter what's happening."

Hutch came back with a big box full of cat stuff. On top was a basket with a cushion that threatened to fall but Starsky caught it just in time. With Lola in one arm and the basket in the other he bent over and kissed Rosie on her curls. "I'll take good care of her sweetheart, don't worry and have a good time."

Rosie tickled Lola behind her ears. "Be a good cat Lola," she said, tears in her voice, "I'll be back in a week."

Hutch kissed the little girl on the cheek. "Don't worry honey, we'll take real good care of her."

Dobey took his daughter in his arms and kissed her tears away. "We're going to have a great time honey and we'll be home before you know it."

"Have a good time Cap," Starsky said before he left the house, "Be careful in the woods."

"Can it Starsk, not everybody is such a coward in the outdoors." Hutch grinned and waved goodbye.

Hutch threw the box and basket unceremoniously in the back of his car and climbed behind the wheel.

"Ready to go you two lovebirds?"

"Yes," Starsky mumbled, his nose in Lola's fur, "but drive careful. This junkyard you call a car was never designed for a delicate lady like Lola."

Hutch snickered and drove away from the curb. "You see I was right; you're drooling all over her again."

"Who's drooling? We're not drooling are we sweetheart? Ah, you're my not so little princess anymore but still beautiful as ever, aren't you?"

Lola seemed to like the attention and purring loudly she curled up on Starsky's lap.

"Look at her Hutch, she likes me."

"Can't look at her buddy, got to drive."

"You love me don't you my beauty? Yes, you do love me, black beautiful baby."

"Starsky, stop doing that!"

"Stop doing what?"

"Talking to a cat as if she's human. I got news for you buddy, she ain't human."

"Of course she's not human! What do you think I am, some idiot?"

"You sure sound like one."

With a hurt look on his face Starsky turned his back to Hutch and whispered, "Don't listen to him baby, he's only jealous."

"Oh shut up."

When they arrived at Starsky's apartment Hutch jumped out of the car, opened the trunk and grabbed the box and basket. With his arms full he hurried up the stairs and waited impatiently at the door for Starsky to open it. Starsky took his time to leave the car with his precious cargo in his arms and slowly climbed the stairs.

"Will you please hurry, my arms are getting numb."

"Hold your horses, I'm on my way."

"Put that cat down, she can walk you know."

"Yeah? Well, I don't want her to run away and wander the streets; it's a strange neighbourhood for her."

Hutch dropped the basket and tried not to let the box fall out of his hands too.

"This thing is heavy Starsk, so open the damn door."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Finally Hutch could enter the apartment and once inside he dropped the box on the kitchen table.

"Good lord, what the hell is in it?" he stretched his arms to relax the muscles and looked in the box.

"That's enough food to feed the entire cat population in the city." He exaggerated.

Starsky put Lola on the floor where she looked around suspiciously. Then she walked carefully around sniffing the floor and the furniture.

"Hey, she likes it here," Starsky said with obvious pride, "Maybe she remembers she was here before."

"I doubt it. She has only been here for a few hours and that was months ago."

"You think she won't remember that?"

Hutch shrugged. "I don't know. Now, let's put away this stuff, get her litter box ready and give me a beer."

"Get your own beer, I'm gonna feed Lola."

"She looks like she has eaten already." Hutch mumbled and opened the fridge. Lola hurried to him and started to ask for food by rubbing her head against his leg.

"See, she's hungry." Starsky said triumphant, "I knew it. Come here my lovely and I'll feed you."

He opened a can of food and put a generous portion on a plate. "Here you are princess. Enjoy your meal."

In two big steps Lola rushed to her food and started eating as if she hadn't had anything to eat in days.

"Aw, look at her Hutch, the poor thing is starving."

Hutch leaned against the refrigerator and sipped from his beer. "She's fat enough as she is Starsk, so hold back on the food before she explodes"

"Cats don't explode, do they honey? Don't listen to Blondie; he's not always this rude to a lady. Maybe he's hungry too and we'll hear his stomach growl at you."

Hutch finished his beer. "I think I'll go home Starsk, see if I can get some of those reports done."

"You're not staying? We could order a pizza and watch the game tonight."

"Nah, I want those reports done so we can go somewhere tomorrow."

"But what if something happens and you're not here?"

"You'll do fine with her, just don't forget the get the litter box ready before she decides to use your carpet as the john."

"Oh right, almost forgot that. I'll put it in the bathroom, so we can go to the can together."

"Moron." Hutch grinned and left.

"Here we are Lola, just the two of us. Let's see what's for me to eat and then we'll watch the game together. You like that?"

Lola purred approvingly and followed Starsky to the fridge. "No honey, you just had your dinner. This one's for me."

He found some leftover pizza from earlier that week and ate it standing in the kitchen. He completed his dinner with a beer and went to turn on the TV and stretched out on the couch.

Lola immediately jumped on his stomach, curled up and fell asleep.

"Wow, you really weigh a ton baby. Maybe we should put you on a diet, just like Dobey."

It had been a long day and within fifteen minutes Starsky was asleep, the game he'd wanted to see couldn't keep him awake and the warm cat on his stomach was a relaxing, soothing feeling.

He slept till long after it had got dark and Lola slept the sleep of the innocent on his stomach.

Starsky woke up a few times but was too sleepy to go to bed and still half asleep he decided to stay where he was, even if it would mean that he'd have a stiff neck in the morning.

Lola was purring softly and stayed where she was till around four am. She stood up, stretched lazily and jumped on the floor. Looking around she went to the bathroom to use her litter box, drank some water and returned to the living room. She mewed softly to get the human's attention but Starsky didn't hear her. Then she turned around and started searching for something only she knew and mewed again. The next hour she walked around, mewing woefully and returned to the couch. She jumped on Starsky's stomach with difficulty and started purring real loud. She pushed her cold, wet nose in his face and touched his cheek with her paw to wake him up.

Starsky was in the middle of an entertaining dream when he became aware of Lola's mewing and purring. He dragged his heavy eyelids open and looked right in her face; her mouth was open and she was breathing fast.

"Hey, what's the matter baby? You're not sick are you?" He stroked the cat on the head and she pushed against his hand before she jumped on the floor and started walking around. Every now and then she sat down, lifted a hind leg and licked her genitals.

Starsky watched her, getting very nervous by the cat's behaviour. He sat up and looked around, worry clearly written on his face. He jumped from the couch, turned on the big light and sat down beside Lola. She leaned against him and purred even louder, rubbing her head against his leg. Suddenly she stood up and walked away towards the bedroom. She went straight to the king-sized bed, jumped clumsily on it and lay down on her side. Starsky followed her, kicked off his shoes and lay down beside her again. "What's wrong with you baby? Are you hurting anywhere?"

Almost hyperventilating in fear he grabbed the phone and without thinking he dialled the familiar number.

"Hello."

"Hutch…help."

"Starsk, is that you? What's wrong, are you hurt?" Hutch's voice sounded panicked but Starsky didn't notice it. He only had eyes for Lola who was clearly uncomfortable.

"Come quick!" he yelled in the phone and hung up without further explanation.

Stroking the cat gently he waited for Hutch to come, whispering sweet nothings in the cat's ear. She calmed down a little but every now and then she stretched her hind legs and moaned.

Starsky couldn't just lie down on the bed any longer and started pacing around the bedroom. Every few seconds he looked at his watch swearing under his breath and urging Hutch to hurry.

Finally, after almost fifteen minutes, he heard a soft knock on the door and before Hutch could even try to open the door with his own key, Starsky swung the door open, grabbed Hutch by the arm and hauled him over to the bedroom.

"Hey Starsk, what's the matter? What's wrong with you?"

"Not with me, it's Lola."

"Lola? You call me in the middle of the night because of a cat? Are you out of your mind?"

"Look at her Hutch, I think she's sick and maybe even dying. God, what am I gonna tell Rosie when she hears this?"

Hutch already sat down on the bed and looked at the cat in distress. "I don't think she's sick Starsk," he grinned, "She's gonna have babies."

"What?" Starsky's mouth fell open, "how do you know that?"

"Seen it often enough on my grandfather's farm."

"But…but don't we need to call a vet or something?"

"Nah, they can do it perfectly well by themselves."

"Geez, what do we do now? Don't we have to do something? Boiling water or…"

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know," Starsky shrugged, "Isn't that what they always do when a baby is born?"

"Relax Starsk, she'll be fine. Don't you have a big box or something and an old cloth?"

Starsky couldn't keep his eyes from the cat in labour and hardly heard Hutch's question.

"Hey daddy, get me a box and some old towels or something."

"Why?" Starsky still was fixated on Lola.

"To put her in so she can have her kittens in peace."

"Oh, yeah."

"Get it Starsk, now!"

"Okay, okay."

Still watching Lola, Starsky slowly backed away to the kitchen where the box they had used earlier that evening was standing on the kitchen table. He grabbed it and a few, almost new, towels and hurried back to the bedroom, now delivery room.

Lola lay still on his bed and Hutch sat beside her, stroking her back. She seemed to like it but was obviously in pain.

"Is she all right?" he whispered.

Hutch nodded confidently. "She's fine Starsk. It's gonna take a while before the first one comes, so why don't you go to the kitchen and make us some strong coffee."

"I could do that yes, but shouldn't I stay with her?"

"No, you make coffee and I'll take care of the box and move her into it."

"Okay then but you have to call me if she needs me."

"I promise Starsk. Now go, I want coffee."

"Yes I'll go, okay." He left the room on tiptoe to make coffee and Hutch grinned at his friend's nervousness.

In the kitchen Starsky tried to remember what cupboard he kept the coffee in and how the coffee maker worked. He dropped two cups and forgot to fill the coffeemaker with water. His hands were shaking and while the coffee was running, he paced the kitchen like a nervous father to be.

He thought back at the day he'd found Lola in a dumpster and smiled when he remembered how small she had been, a black fluffy ball that had bitten him because she was scared. He'd fallen in love with her the moment he saw her and had taken her home with the intention to keep her.

Later, he realised it was not possible because he was hardly ever at home and with pain in his heart he had given the kitten to Rosie Dobey. Rosie had taken good care of Lola and now and then he went to visit her.

The smell of coffee brought him back to the present and hesitantly he looked in his bedroom to see what had happened while he was in the kitchen.

Hutch was sitting on the floor next to the box with Lola in it. His hand stroked the cat lovingly and Starsky smiled fondly at the sight.

"Hutch," he whispered, "how is she doing?"

"She's doing great partner. Coffee is ready?"

"Yeah, you want it here or in the kitchen?"

"In the kitchen. Lola needs some time alone now."

"You sure she can be alone?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine and we'll check on her in ten minutes."

They left the bedroom and sat down at the kitchen table, both with a cup of coffee in front of him.

"We got to call Dobey." Starsky said.

Hutch looked doubtful." Don't wanna spoil his vacation."

"But he's gonna be a granddad."

"Don't be ridiculous Starsk, the cat is having kittens that's all."

"That's all uh? Tell that to Lola and Rosie and see what they got to say about that."

"All right, all right, we'll call Dobey but not before seven o'clock; the man needs his sleep."

"Shouldn't we go back to Lola? Maybe she needs you."

"Sure, let's see how she is."

When they entered the bedroom and looked in the box they saw a tiny kitten between Lola's front paws. She was licking her baby dry and Starsky could have sworn she looked proud at the two men.

'Wow baby, you got a baby. You're a mommy now, my baby is a mother."

At that moment Lola pushed and without making a sound delivered her second kitten.

It was black like its mother and Lola started cleaning up and licking it dry.

Starsky was in awe. "How does she know what to do?"

"They just do pal, they are rather close to nature."

"It's beautiful," Starsky whispered, "Look, the other one is black and white."

"They're small uh?" Hutch smiled, "and they're gorgeous."

"Geez, I never saw newborn kittens before."

"I have, but it's always great to see them be born."

Lola delivered two more kittens without any trouble and the two friends stayed with her until she had cleaned and licked them dry.

Starsky yawned and stretched. "It's light already."

Hutch stretched too. "Yeah, it's almost seven, let's call Dobey before he leaves."

Starsky handed the phone to Hutch, "You call him, you can explain better what happened."

"What's there to explain? Give me that phone, coward."

"I'm not a coward! You're just better explaining what happened."

"Shut up Starsk, I'm on the phone."

"_Dobey_."

"Hi Cap, it's Hutch."

"_Hutch! What happened? Did Starsky kill the cat?"_

"No sir, nothing likes that."

"_Then what is it? I'm about to leave and I told you not to call me when I'm on vacation."_

"I know Cap, but I…erm…want to congratulate you."

Hutch looked at Starsky who grinned and gave him the thump up.

"_What do you mean, congratulate me?"_

"Well, it seems that uh…Lola was…well…Lola was pregnant and she just has given birth to four kittens."

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you still there Cap?"

"_Yeah, I'm still here. You're not putting me on Hutchinson? Is this one of your practical jokes?"_

"No Cap, really, I'm not joking. We've been up all night to keep an eye on her but she did great."

"_Four kittens you say. "_Dobey suddenly whispered, _"Four? What am I supposed to do now?"_

"Go on vacation Cap and have a good time. Starsky will take care of the cats and when you come home we can see what you're gonna do."

"_Hm, okay. I'll leave in half an hour and will call you as soon as I'm back."_

"That's fine Cap. Have a great time and don't worry, we'll think of something."

Hutch put the phone down, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Give me coffee Starsk, I need caffeine and I need it now."

In silence they drank their coffee sitting on the couch, enjoying the quiet morning after a hectic night.

"Hey Hutch, we don't have to worry about those reports now. Dobey'll never think of it when he comes back. I bet his mind is full of kittens."

"Yeah could very well be. Let's toast to Lola and her kids." He raised his coffee cup and Starsky did the same.

"To Lola and her family, may they stay healthy and live for ever."


End file.
